Conventional methods for estimating a liquid rate profile (Qliq) in the process of intelligent well completion using inflow control devices (ICDs) or inflow control valves (ICVs) require multiple steps of consecutive history matching. In one example of such a method, production and injection data per ICD segment (e.g. well production/injection rates, water saturation (Sw)) and the surface data at the well-head (e.g. pressure (p), temperature (T), liquid rate profile (Qliq) and the water cut) are used as inputs. The ICD segment corresponds to the length of well completion, controlled by a given ICD. The surface data is used to update a well model, which is then run to calculate an updated operating point (pu, Tu). Local history matching is performed using standard misfit minimization techniques well known in the art and a new operating point (pn, Tn) is determined, which corresponds to the minimized misfit between the surface data and the well model data. The new operating point (pn, Tn) is used to initialize and run a hydraulic model, which calculates production and pressure logging profiles. History matching of production logging tool (PLT) data is performed using the standard misfit minimization techniques well known in the art to calculate a new production and pressure logging profile. The new production and pressure logging profile is used by a reservoir model to history match water-cut profiles and gas oil ratios using the standard misfit minimization techniques well known in the art.
In the forgoing example, the process is time-consuming because it requires three consecutive steps of standard history matching. Moreover, the process delivers sub-optimal results in terms of the liquid rate profile (Qliq) per ICD segment because it does not account for the uncertainty in the distribution of reservoir parameters (e.g. grid-cell permeability) in close proximity to the well. And, the process delivers sub-optimal results in terms of the liquid rate profile (Qliq) per ICD segment because it does not account for the optimal resolution of reservoir parameters (e.g. grid-cell permeability) in the reservoir model.